The 3rd Annual Anime Beauty Contest
by Robster80
Summary: Based loosley on Cartoon Network's 13th Annual Golden Anvil Awards, this pits 20 anime beauties against each other in a contest with 5 unlikely judges. Written with help from my friend Ninja T Kasuga. Updated 12104
1. DigiGirls and Steel Angels

**Ninja T. Kasuga and Robster80**

**Present…**

**A**

**Ninja/80**

**Production**

**_THE 3RD ANNUAL_**

ANIME BEAUTY CONTEST 

_Part 1: Digi-Girls and Steel Angels_

_            Seto Kaiba appears on stage, illuminated by a spotlight and holding a microphone in his hand._

**Kaiba****:**  Welcome, one and all, to the 3rd annual Anime Beauty Contest, brought to you by those crazy fanfic writers Ninja T Kasuga and Robster80!  I'm your master of ceremonies, Seto Kaiba.  And what a great night it is for a beauty contest!  The stands are filling up quickly with muses and authors alike.

**Metabee****:**  _Passing out programs  Programs_, folks!  Get your programs here!  You can't tell some of the beauties apart without a program, especially the redheads!

**Rokusho****:**  _Carrying a large carton full of snacks  Get_ your popcorn, crackerjacks, hot dogs, peanuts, chewing gum, licorice, hard candies, chocolate bars…  _Really fast  and_ apickleforanickelwithmustardontop!   _To himself  …_Who'd want to eat that?!  Other than Goku, I mean.

**Sakura:**  _Carrying a cooler  Cold_ drinks!  Get your cold drinks here!  Pepsi to Coca-Cola to Root Beer, we got 'em all!

**Nanami****:**  _Carrying a case with boxed lunches  Boxed_ lunches!  Fresh boxed lunches!  Get 'em while they last!

**Kaiba****:**  Before we begin the contest, I'd like to take this moment to remind you that any form of foul play during the contest is strictly forbidden!  So, boys, if your girl's in this contest, you'll do more good for her by just cheering her on!  Because, if any of our judges and/or security find out you've been fixing the polls, you will not only be thrown out of here on your ears, but your girl will be automatically disqualified.  With that, we have a message from the girls for you guys…

**Girls:**  _From speakers  DON'T_ INTERFERE WITH THE CONTEST!!!!

**Kaiba****:**  Couldn't have said it better, ladies!  And the rules apply to them, too.  If they're caught cheating, they will be removed from the contest.  And now, a few words from last year's ABC winner.   All the way from Graviton City, Miss A-ko!

            _A-ko comes out onto the stage as the crowd cheers her.  She's wearing her school uniform from the 1st and 4th "A-ko" movies._

**Kaiba****:**  Welcome, Miss A-ko.

**A-ko:**  Thank you, Kaiba, and thank you all for coming!

**Kaiba****:**  Tell us, why did you decide not to enter this year's ABC?

**A-ko:**  Well, since B-ko and I nearly got everyone killed at last year's contest, I figured it would be best for all if I didn't enter any more beauty contests.

**Kaiba****:**  Is B-ko still trying to kill you?

**A-ko:**  Unfortunately, but I've managed to stay one step ahead of her so far.  Still, it's really straining my relationship with Quatre.  Every time I try to go to see him at his colony, B-ko shows up at the space port and I have to start running again.

**Kaiba****:**  Really?  And how is Quatre by the way?  We hardly hear from him these days.

**A-ko:**  He's fine.  Busy running his family's company, but he still manages to smile through it all.  I hate to be rude, but I should get going before B-ko shows up and starts firing missiles everywhere.

**Kaiba****:  **No problem.  Thanks again for stopping by.

**A-ko:**  Thanks for having me.  Bye, everybody!  _Exits_

**Kaiba****:**  And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's introduce tonight's judges!

            _The lights come up over a long table, where Optimus Prime, Hiei, Veemon80, Gotsumon, and Yusuke are sitting at._

**Kaiba****:**  Our first judge is the current and greatest leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime!  _Pauses as crowd cheers and Optimus waves  Next_ is a powerful demon with a terrifying third eye used only for extreme situations.  He speaks only when he needs to and he usually lets his actions speak for him, he's Hiei!  _Pauses again, but Hiei just grunts once, ignoring the cheering  Our_ third judge is one of two Digimon judging the contest, and Robster80's numero uno Digimon.  He may be small, but he packs a mean punch as well as a headbutt.  Please give it up for Veemon80!  _Watches as V80 gives the crowds the V sign  The_ second Digimon judging tonight's contest is V80's partner in crime, so to speak.  He's built like a rock, but has a the heart of a marshmallow.  He's Gotsumon!  _Again, pauses for cheers  And_ our last judge is a former delinquent turned spirit detective under the jurisdiction of Koenma, son of King Enma.  Say hello to Yusuke!  _Yusuke smiles at the crowd and waves as they cheer._  These five were handpicked by R80 and NTK themselves to make sure the contest would be judged fairly.  None of these judges have any girlfriends or favorites participating, so their decisions will be based solely on each of the girls' performances.  And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…

            _The lights suddenly dim and Kaiba walks offstage before several spotlights shine onto the stage._

**Kaiba****:**  LET THE BEAUTY CONTEST BEGIN!!!!!

            The crowd roars as 20 girls walk out onto the stage.  The spotlights move around the girls before the houselights come up, revealing, from left to right: Kari, Mimi, Kurumi, Sora, Tira, Akane, Chocolate, Asuka, Ami, Lita, Aoi, Naomi, Belldandy, Allenby, Rain, Diva, Miz, Shayla-Shayla, Naru, and Kitsune. They're all in their usual outfits from their respective series. 

**Kaiba****:**  Take a good look, guys and gals!  We have 20 beautiful girls standing up here, but only one will walk away tonight as champion.  These lovely ladies will compete in several side contests to determine which one will be this year's Anime Beauty Queen.  Now, let the contest begin!!

            _Kaiba__ walks away as the judges turn on their microphones._

**Optimus****:**  For the first part of the contest, we'll ask you young ladies to introduce yourselves and also answer our questions.  We'll start from the left with you, miss.  _Points at Kari, who steps forward_

**Kari:**  My name is Kari Kamiya, or for all you hardcore Japanese fans, Hikari Yagami.  I'm from Digimon seasons one and two.

**Hiei****:**  Tell us about your Digimon.

**Kari:**  My partner is Gatomon, a Champion-level Digimon.  She can Digivolve into her Ultimate level, Angewomon, with the Crest of Light, or Armor-Digivolve into Nefertimon with the Digi-Egg of Light.  She can also Warp-Digivolve into her Mega level, Magnadramon, if the situation is dire enough.

**Yusuke:**  Why did you enter this contest?

**Kari:**  I really had no choice.  Mimi and Sora made me sign up.

**Yusuke:**  You could have just dropped out, you know?

**Kari:  **Tell that to them!  _Points to Sora and Mimi, who look away and whistle innocently  Besides_, once my mom found out, she's been supporting me so much, I couldn't back out.  Kurumi's been a great help, too.

**Gotsumon****:**  What are your hobbies?

**Kari:**  Photography, traveling the Digital World, shopping with the girls or my mom, and playing video games with my boyfriend.

**V80:**  Last question.  What would you do if you had a million dollars?

**Kari:**  Donate most of it to charity and use the rest to buy a new digital camera.

            _Kari bows before stepping back.  Mimi steps up._

**Mimi:**  I'm Mimi Tachikawa, also from the first two seasons of Digimon.

**Gotsumon****:**  Tell us about your Digimon.

**Mimi:**  Palmon's a Rookie-level Digimon who can become Togemon, a Champion-level, and then, with the Crest of Sincerity, become Lillymon.

**Optimus****:**  Originally, you're from Japan, but in season 2, you and your family moved to New York City.  What was it like?

**Mimi:**  At first it was very hard being so far away from my friends, especially Matt, TK, and Sora.  But, as time went by, I started hanging out with new friends and adjusted pretty well.  The shops in NYC are to die for, just like back home.  Then, I found out I could get back into the Digital World using my Digivice, and it made seeing my friends back home much easier.

**V80:**  Mimi, before R80 started writing fanfics, you were paired up with Joe, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and, no offense, even Sora.  Fans want to know, what was it like being paired with TK?

**Mimi:**  Not as bad as being paired with the others in some fics.  Actually, TK and I get along fine.  It's like being paired with Matt, only with a younger, less musical version of him.  And as far as the lemons go, as long as the plot's good and well thought-out, I'm okay with them.

**Yusuke:**  If you had any super or mutant power, what would it be and why?

**Mimi:**  I'd have to say… the ability to open portals and travel across the planet in an instant, because then I could get from one place to another faster.  Telepathy would have been my choice, but since I can tell when some guys have their minds in the gutter, that would be a waste of a power.  No offense.

**Judges:**  None taken.

**Hiei****:**  For your final question, why did you dye your hair strawberry blonde?

**Mimi:**  Originally, I got it dyed on a dare.  My folks liked it, and so did my friends, so I kept it as my permanent look.

            _Kurumi steps up after Mimi takes a bow and steps back._

**Kurumi:**  Hello, my name is Kurumi, and I'm from Steel Angel Kurumi.

**Hiei****:**  Did you dye your hair strawberry blonde as well, or is that your natural color?

**Kurumi:**  It's cotton candy pink, not strawberry blonde.  And it's the color I've had since I was activated, at least as far as I know.

**V80:**  What are your hobbies?

**Kurumi:**  Good question.  Hmmm… I guess my hobbies are mostly fighting with my sister Karinka and trying to seduce my boyfriend Nataku.

**Optimus****:**  Why do you fight with Karinka?

**Kurumi:**  Well, she's kinda… how can I put this?  She's guy-crazy, 'nuff said.  Sometimes she goes after other girls' guys, and I usually end up trying to stop her.

**Gotsumon****:**  What about Saki, your other sister?

**Kurumi:**  Oh, she's living with Nakahito at his family's shrine.  They finally got together as a couple.  She writes me twice a month to let me know she's okay.

**Yusuke:**  We heard you weren't originally going to enter this contest.  Could you, for the last question, tell us why?

**Kurumi:**  I'm not really into these sort of things, and sometimes crowds make me nervous.  When I heard Mimi and Sora were making Kari participate, I signed up with her because we've been friends since I joined the 80 Crew and friends look out for each other.  Even if I don't win, I'm hoping she will.  _Bows before stepping back_.

**Sora****:**  _Steps up  My_ name is Sora Takenouchi.  Like Mimi and Kari, I'm from Digimonseasons 1 and 2.

**Optimus**:  If I am not mistaken your crest is Love, correct?  
  
**Sora****:**  Yep, my Digimon partner is Biyomon, her Champion-level is Birdramon, and Ultimate-level is Garudamon.  Her Mega-level is still unknown  
  
**Yusuke:**  While in 02, the creators paired you up with Matt making Sorato official couple canon, yet most people cry foul and demand Taiora.  What is your say on this?  
  
**Sora****:**  Tough call.  Honestly both Matt & Tai are good to me, and are great friends. I don't really mind the pairings with either of them.  
  
**Hiei****:**  How about R80's taste for Sokeru?  
  
**Sora****:**  Another pairing I do not mind.  TK's a good guy, and while in most cases I'd go for Tai or Matt, why waste a good option?  _Smiles_  
  
**Gotsumon****:**  How come you play Tennis and help your Mom do flower arrangement, when in 01 you enjoyed soccer and HATED flower arrangement.  
  
**Sora****:**  In 01, I was a serious tomboy, and as most know my Mother and I didn't get along until my time in the Digital World opened my eyes. As for the sports change, I just lost interest in soccer, and began to take an interest in tennis. As for the flower arranging, hey I got a great knack for it.  Hard to believe I actually hated it before.  
  
**V80:**  What are your thoughts on R80's plans for the rewrite of New Path?

**Sora****:**  Your referring to the scene between TK and me about his falling-out with the rest of the 02 kids?

**V80:**  Bingo.

**Sora****:**  It was actually pretty tough.  TK and I had to study the one scene from X/1999, but then R80 told us not to try and duplicate the whole thing after he wrote the first chapter of Road Not Taken.  Originally, Tai was supposed to ask TK to keep his promise he made to me during the fight with Piedmon, and TK would reply that he'd forgotten it and that Tai should as well.  My part in the scene was that Tai told me what happened and I try to get TK to promise me again that he'd protect Kari, and I nearly get a basketball in the face.

**V80:**  Thanks for your time Sora.  
  


_Sora__ returns to the line-up, but before Tira can walk up, Vegeta flies in and lands by Kaiba._  
  
**Vegeta:**  Gimme the microphone for a second, will ya?  
  
**Kaiba****:**  Uh, sure, but make it quick.  
  
**Vegeta:**  _Takes the mic_  Listen up!  You all know me as Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, but today I am head of security for this contest.  Since R80 or NTK events are prone to crashers, no need to name names, I'm going to show any wannabe contest wreckers how foolish that would be!  
  


_Vegeta snaps his fingers, and his 'infinity posse' come out. Consisting of Beelzemon, Jango Fett, Frieza, Piccolo, Ginyu, Burter, some Clone Troopers, and Kirika._  
  
**Kaiba****:**  Isn't that Kirika from Noir?

**Vegeta:**  Arch loaned her services to us just in case.  And to discourage any fool who dare use an MS or other mecha…  Well, tilt your heads upward.  
  


_The ground shakes lightly as the 6 G-Gundam MS, and 6 G-Wing MS walk up. Consisting of the God, Spiegal, Dragon, Maxter, Bolt & Rose Gundams for the G-crew.  Wing Zero, Altron/Nataku, (piloted by Wufei), Sandrock (with Ranma piloting since Quatre couldn't attend), Heavyarms, Deathsyche, & Tallgeese III (with Zechs at the controls)_

_._  
**Vegeta:**  And last, but not least, our trump cards should any fool dare bring an unconventional monster and/or mecha that could trample an MS.  
  


_A nearby street opens up as Eva01 surfaces on its elevator, disengages from its locks and steps out, sporting the Lance of Loginus. Then a huge shadow covers the area behind the contest as the SDF-1 Macross descends from orbit. Thus hushes the crowd who clap at the display._  
  
**Kaiba****:**  Well… you certainly pulled out all the stops for securing this contest.

**Vegeta:**  We even got Puchiko in the Liger Zero as backup.  Well, I've said my piece.  Enjoy the show! _Hands Kaiba the mic and takes off_  
  
**Kaiba****:**  _Raises an eyebrow  Puchiko_ can pilot a Zoid?!  _Shrugs_  Oh well.  We're gonna take a short break now, and then it's back to the contest!

NEXT:  Interviews with the Misu sisters, Akane, and Asuka, who has a surprise announcement…


	2. Redheads, Blue Bombshells and a Pink Dom...

**_THE 3RD ANNUAL_**

ANIME BEAUTY CONTEST 

_Part 2: Redheads, Blue Bombshells and a Pink Dominatrix_

**Kaiba****:**  Welcome back to the 3rd Annual Anime Beauty Contest!  Once again, I'm your host, Seto Kaiba.  For those of you just tuning in, we've had our first four contestants: Kari Kamiya, Kurumi, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi, questioned by the judges.  Also, we got a look at the HEAVY security… _Points up at the several Gundams and the Eva Unit 01  …headed by our favorite Saiyan prince, Vegeta.  And now, back to the contest!  
  
**Tira****:**  _Walks up  Hi_, I'm Tira Misu, one of the Sorcerer Hunters! I may seem meek, but…  _Sheds coat to reveal her bondage gear  CALL_ ME QUEEN!  OH, HO, HO, HO!  _Throws back on her coat and glasses, blushing  He_-he, excuse me.  
  
**Hiei****:**  _Sweatdrops_  Okaaaaaay, what are your hobbies?  And please don't do the Kodachi/Nagha laugh anymore, for Ranma's sake.  
  
**Tira****:**  Whoops!  _Looks up at Sandrock_  Sorry, Ranma!  My hobbies are, besides punishing evil and those who abuse magic, whipping that pervert Carrot, of course, and competing with my big sister Chocolate for Carrot's affections.  
  
_

_Many of the men in the audience, the judges, Kaiba, and the security posse that are men shudder, feeling sorry for Carrot.... only somewhat.__  
_  
**Optimus****:**  What are your specialties?  
  
**Tira****:**  I'm a master of the whip, which I use mostly to snap Carrot out of his beast form when he transforms by absorbing magic.  
  
**Veemon80:**  Seriously, lady, what do you see in Carrot?  He's more of a pervert than Kuno.

**Tira**:  He's a funny guy, and really a good person once he gets his head screwed on right.  
  
**Yusuke:**  Your last question is would you change your _SH_ outfit, and why or why not?

**Tira****:**  Change my outfit?  It didn't work for Superman, so no way am I changing it!  Besides, I at least fit the part when I whip Carrot.  Tee-hee!  
  
**Yusuke:**  Thank you, for your time… NEXT! _Whispers to Hiei_  That girl creeps me out!

**Hiei****:**  Wait till we talk to Chocolate.  _Shudders a bit before Akane steps up_

**Akane:**  I'm Akane Tendo, the youngest of three sisters from Ranma ½ and one of the many fiancées Ranma has.

**Hiei****:**  What's your claim on Ranma?  (As if we didn't know)

**Akane:**  An arranged marriage set up by our fathers before either of us were born.

**Optimus****:**  But you don't want a forced engagement, correct?

**Akane:**  Correct, and neither does Ranma.  We're working on how to get him out of the other engagements, those we know of, and those that Genma has YET to tell us about.

**Yusuke:**  How's your skill as a martial artist?

**Akane:**  Very standard.  Lately, I've been trying to improve my cooking for when Ranma and I get married.  We've agreed to split the cooking, but I intend to pull my weight around the home.

**V80:**  Anything else you're working on?

**Akane:**  If you mean my temper, I've been having sessions with psychiatrists, who determined my anger came from my mother's death and intensified with the boys fighting me for a date.

**Gotsumon**:  Interesting... One question that puzzles me: why did you brand Ranma a pervert when you walked in on him the first time?

**Akane:**  Ummm, I plead the fifth?  
  
**Hiei****:**  This isn't court, Akane.  You can't plead the fifth.

**Akane:**  Well, think about it.  He couldn't tell me about his curse after I shot my mouth off about hating boys, and I just… freaked when I found out the hard way about his curse and that I was thrust into being his fiancée.

**Optimus****:  **Point made.

**Yusuke:  **Makes sense to me.

**V80:**  Thank you, Akane.

            _Akane heads back as Chocolate comes forward._

**Chocolate:**  I'm Chocolate Misu, Tira's older sister who also appears in Sorcerer Hunters.  But unlike my sister…  _Rips off dress to reveal her biker outfit  I_ prefer to take a less dominant, more wild side to myself.

**Yusuke:  **_Tries NOT to drool as to not receive a beating from Keiko  Okay_, so what are your hobbies ma'am?  (Don't drool, don't drool!)

**Hiei****:**  _Whispers_  Get a grip on yourself!

**Yusuke:  **_Same_  I know, I know!

**Chocolate:**  Fighting sorcerers who misuse their powers, and chasing after my darling Carrot.

**Optimus****:**  We asked Tira this next question.  What do you see in Carrot?

**Hiei****:**  And how come you want his child so badly?

**Robster80:**  _From backstage  Keep_ it clean, please?

**Chocolate:**  He and I are looking for the same thing: some action.

**V80:  **Uh-huhhhh.  (And I thought Kitsune was bad, especially when plastered!)

**Gotsumon****:**  (Figures.)  How come you and your sister are into… your hobbies?  _Gestures to the bondage attire_

**Chocolate:**  Because we're like every other girl out there.  We have a wild side locked away in ourselves waiting to get out.  These outfits help release our hidden wild sides.

**V80:**  Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?

**Chocolate:**  I wish.  It's one of my dreams.

**Ranma:**  _Inside Sandrock_  Scary ladies.

**Schwartz:**  _Inside Shadow/Spiegel  Kinda like Kodachi, aren't they?_

**Ranma:**  Don't even go there!

**Asuka****:**  _Takes the floor  I'm_ Asuka Langley Souryu, the 2nd child pilot in Neon Genesis Evangelion.

**V80:**  So, how's your relationship with Shinji going?

**Asuka****:**  Just fine, thanks.

**V80:**  You know I heard he proposed to you in private.  True, or maybe I was wrong?

**Optimus****:  **Vee, you already asked your question!

**V80:**  So?  I'm curious.

**Asuka****:**  Actually… _Looks up at Eva-01  Should_ I tell them, or do you want to?

**Shinji:**  _Inside Eva-01  Asuka_ and I are already married.  We eloped two weeks ago.

            _Several results happen: half facefaults and half applause.  Some of the girls come up and congratulate Asuka.  Some of the guys in the          mecha shake hands with Shinji using their suits._

**Ninja T Kasuga:**  Hey, Rob, you knew about this?

**R80:**  You know me, bud.  I'd be the last to know if the world was gonna end.

**Hiei****:**  _Gets up  I_ bet that pissed off Misato and half of NERV...  Speaking of which, where is your most-of-the-time drunken guardian?

**Asuka****:**  Probably sleeping with Kaji somewhere.  We don't keep track.

**Yusuke:**  So Asuka, how'd you become NERV's top Eva pilot?

**Asuka****:**  Practice, practice, 3 hours of sleep every night, and more practice.  It was a rough schedule, and I was excited when it was over.

**Optimus****:**  Uh, how'd Shinji's old man take the news of you two eloping?

**Asuka****:**  This pretty much sums it up: dunno, duncare!  As long as he leaves us alone, we'll all be happy.

**Gotsumon****:**  So, how'd you ever manage to elope with Shinji?  I thought you hated his guts.

**Asuka****:**  It was just an act to fool Kaji, and myself.  You see, we made a bet after he told me about Shinji.  If Shinji was a better pilot than I was, I'd date him.  I hated it because I wanted to date someone I loved on my terms, not because of a bet.  But, as time went by, I grew to realize I was in love with him.  But then, I had a hard time telling him because we never had many chances to be alone.  When I finally told him, he told me his father said I was a waste of his time and shouldn't bother.

**Gotsumon****:  **Then what happened?

**Asuka****:**  I asked him what he felt, not his father.  The next thing I knew, he was frenching with me.

**Shinji:**  _Sweating like crazy  Asuka_!!  It was a regular kiss!!!

**Asuka****:**  _Giggles_  He's soooo cute when he's embarrassed like that.

**Shinji:**  Hey you guys!  Move onto the next girl before I die of embarrassment!

**Optimus****:**  We do have to be moving along now.

**Asuka****:**  Okay, sorry.  _Steps back as Ami comes forward_

**Ami:**  My name is Ami, or Sailor Mercury as I'm better known as, and I'm from _Sailor Moon_.

**Optimus****:**  For the record, R80 didn't make you sign up for this, correct?

**Ami:**  Actually, he didn't want me to sign up.  He felt I might win because of his influence.

**V80:**  We may be his muses, but he's not a dictator.  We'll take our chances.

****

**_Backstage…_****__**

**NTK****:**  He's brave; I'll give him that.

**R80:**  He was the first to stand up to Darkstar before the split.  Hell, he even pulled an 81-C on DS's Gatomon when she tried to rape him.

**NTK****:**  81-C?

**R80:**  I'll explain later.

**_On Stage…_****__**

**Ami80:**  Say, R80 didn't bribe you five, did he?

**Optimus****:**  I give you my solemn word as a snow blower that we're all on the level.

**Yusuke:**  Been watching Go West lately, have we?  _To Ami  Ami_, you were there with R80 when he used to hang with Darkstar.  What was it like?

**Ami:**  AWFUL, that's what it was like!  I was turned into a nymphomaniac like the other girls.  Mimi and I kept Rob up at night so much, it almost killed him!  And then, I get cloned and put with a clone of DS and-!

**V80:**  _Quickly_  Moving on!  Are you still studying to be a doctor?

**Ami:**  Absolutely!  After all, someone has to tend to the wounded after the sparring matches you guys have.

**Hiei****:**  Is it true that R80 dated other girls before you?

**R80:**  _Pokes head out from backstage  Let's_ not get nosy, three-eyes!  Stick to her, not me!

**Ami:**  He's right.  I'm the one in the contest, not him.

**Hiei****:**  Point.  So, you know any moves?

**Ami:**  I know the Kamehameha Wave, Big Bang Attack, and the Lightning Kick.

**Gotsumon****:**  I don't mean to get personal, but is your hair color natural?

**Ami:**  As natural as Botan's.  Say, how come she's not in the contest?

**Yusuke:**  Koenma's got her working overtime.

_Somewhere in the Spirit World…___

**Botan's**** voice:**  WAAAAH!!!!  IT'S NOT FAIIIIR!!

**Koenma's**** voice:**  You let your work pile up, and you pay for it in the end.

**Botan's**** voice:  BUT I WANNA BE IN THE BEAUTY CONTEST!!!!!!!**

Next:  Questions with Lita, Aoi, Naomi, Belldandy and Allenby.  Plus, two judges are called away and two new judges take their place.


End file.
